The popular springlamp is showed in the attached FIG. 7. Although this configuration doesn't have the national standard, it is mass produced in China, and sells mainly to United States. This design is recognized by the market for its strong bulb, compact and nice shape and high light efficiency. However there are some defects of this design, as the filament base make the straight part of the tube leg much longer, thus increasing the overall height of the lamp up to 20 mm. Moreover, the bigger the diameter of the tube, the longer the straight tube leg would become. Then there is no superiority for the springlamp regarding the overall length of the lamp.
In addition, seen from FIG. 7, it is well-known that like other 2U and 3U compact fluorescent lamps, the tube ends (sealing end) with a high working temperature are placed in the bottom of the PCB, so the bottom of the tube is heated and the temperature is very high. The operating character would decrease as well, result in shortened life of the lamps. People once tried to increase the distance between the tube legs longer than the PCB, but this brought out serious problems of matching with normal lamp fixtures. We brought forward the patent 200520044105.3, with the purpose of improving the structure of spinglamp. There are two notches on the PCB with a base that can hold the two tube legs of the lamp. Moreover, the length of the straight part of the tube can be longer than the distance between the PCB in the plastic housing and the top of the housing. This method can greatly reduce the overall height of the lamp. In addition, as the. PCB is placed beside the straight part of the tube in the housing, it can also reduce the bad effect on the components on the PCB by the heat from the straight part of the lamp, which increased the working efficiency of the lamp and prolonged the lamp life. However, there are still another problem, that is, the diameter of the plastic housing must be bigger than the diameter of the spiral tube part of the lamp. To solve this problem and to make our products more compact and more adaptable, we made the following invention: